minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
MOONLIGHT
This pasta is a participant of the 1st Minecraft Creepypasta Competition. Made by EgePGN aka Ege. Hello , my name is Ege . I am a gamer who plays Paladins , LoL , Minecraft and stuff . I bought a server from a certain site and invited all of my friends into it . We just imagined games and played them untill the server's time is up . Their names are Zeynep , Kaan , Ege , Demir(I'm Turkish btw) . One day we were playing 'Sniper Arrow' as we called it. Basically a game where one is at so high in a tower in a 3x3 square , it seems like they are in the moon and we try to shoot the player up top and either kill them or make them fall off . It may sound weird but hey , we're just 12 year old children what'd you expect ? so anyways , while Kaan was up top dodging our arrows the moon suddenly started to become darker and darker . Zeynep said she noticed it too but we just ignored it . Demir was not saying anything since he is quiet when he is focused . Then suddenly , Kaan hung up . He was still dodging arrows in the game . There was a message in the chat . It said MOONLIGHT has joined the game . ''This was reaaally strange because this was a private server and we never ever shared anything about this server online . I banned him . The reason was the normal reason in the pluginpack . '''The Ban Hammer Has Spoken!' . I find it quite funny and love it . Kaan was still there and we were still shooting but suddenly he stopped . Kaan had a rainbow creeper skin but now his skin was all black . But it was not null . I know Null isn't real and any creepypasta is just made to scare people . White eyes gloved from his skin . Our arrows were getting through him . Kaan joined the Skype call and The following dialogue was like this : -Ege : Kaan ? Why did you hung up ? Did your skype crash ? Also what's with your skin anyway ? You also know you cannot get in creative mode in this game right ? -Demir : Kaan ? Hellooo? -Zeynep : Kaan is definately trolling us or sth. Kaan didn't answer . Instead , a echo-y English voice answered: -MOONLIGHT : YOU ALL SHALL PERISH WITHIN THE LIGHTS OF THE MOON ! All of us were good at English but i was the only one fluent . -Ege : You understood that , right ? -Zeynep : Good English and voice edit you have there . K , that's enough . You can stop 'trolling' us. I returned to the game . I freaked out . I heard Kaan's voice from the Skype chat . He was screaming! In-game , 2 messages appeared . MOONLIGHT has joined the game ! MOONLIGHT has taken over Kaan1st. -Zeynep : WHAT THE ? -Ege : What in the world is going on here ??? -Demir : Ege , is this a plugin you added ? This is not funny AT ALL ! -Ege : No , i just loaded a default survival pluginpack ! Let me check if something's going on . I opened Google . I searched for the server hosting site that I bought my server from . It did not appear . I was getting freaked out . I typed the URL to the taskbar and it worked ! I logged in , went to the server panel , clicked my server . It said 'Redirecting...' It never did that !!! It redirected me to a site called 'PERISH''' . There was a picture of a moon in there . I tried to close my PC . Didn't work . I looked at the clock in my room . It was glowing . I asked everyone else and theirs were glowing too . They said yes . This was ''VERY ''unusual because it was just an old clock . I heard whispers . It said moonlight . -Zeynep : Is Kaan or whatever this MOONLIGHT doing this ? what is this whisper ? -Demir : This is not real . OK , wake up. -Ege : Urgh , it hurts! I started to hear high-pitched screams . -Zeynep : (almost crying) JUST WHAT IS HAPPENING ? -Ege : I AM DONE . I went downstairs and asked my mom if the meal was ready . She wasn't here . There were TV sounds coming from the living room . I opened the door . I screamed and started to cry . My head was hurting so bad . My mom's chest was ''EMPTY . It was a big hole . There were blood flowing all over the room . My dad was already dead . I screamed again . I AM AN ORPHAN NOW ! I went upstairs . Asked if everyone was OK in the skype call . My Minecraft was closed . Zeynep and Demir were crying just like me . We all had our camera on . Their parents were dead too . -Ege : OK . This is it . We are meeting in real life . We are just gonna get more scared . If we think logically , in all the creepy stories , all people die . If we meet , we can do something . Get your knives and we are meeting at the front of the pizza shop at the beach . -Zeynep : OK. -Demir : OK . -Ege : Be as fast as you can . I went downstairs , got my kunai knife that I bought from Amazon . I looked at my mom one last time . The hole in her chest was all black now . It was just like glitchy things in all the games . Then my mom turned all black . I quickly ran away . I hopped on to my bike and rode as fast as I could . I was creeping out . EVERYONE IN THE WORLD WAS ALL BLACK. We met in front of the pizza store . It was nighttime . Everyone had tears in their eyes . Then suddenly we heard a familiar voice . It was Kaan ! But we couldn't get much happy . Kaan had wounds all over his body and he couldn't walk properly. HE TURNED ALL BLACK. But he had white gloving eyes . The exact same eyes of MOONLIGHT . He was levitating . His voice turned echo-y again . It was MOONLIGHT . The words echoed : ONLY YOU ARE LEFT . We were all so scared that we couldn't move . MOONLIGHT was coming towards us . Its arms reached to us . He touched us . I couldn't feel my feet ! Slowly my legs and my arms were gone to . When I had the courage to look at them , I saw it... THEY WERE ALL BLACK. My head . It almost fully covered me ... No . NO . NOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! Editor's note :So , that's all . As you can tell it's fake and this is my first creepypasta. Hope you liked it :) ! Category:Creepypasta Competition Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:MOONLIGHT Category:VERY long pastas